


【授翻】Whisperbright

by Beancrown



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beancrown/pseuds/Beancrown
Summary: Sam可以跟鳥類說話。他希望你們知道，鸚鵡討厭餅乾，他們寧願吃些堅果和水果。





	【授翻】Whisperbright

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whisperbright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855640) by [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf). 



這在Sam八歲的時候第一次發生，一隻黑底紅肩的老鷹因為翅膀受傷而落在操場中央。

幾個年紀比較大的男孩跑去撥弄那隻發出嘶叫聲的大鳥。

_很痛！我還能捕獵嗎？掠食者？走開！我一點都不怕！_ Sam聽到那叫聲變成女聲說出的英文時瞪大了眼睛。他四處看著還有誰能聽到但是沒有人...只有他可以。好吧。

“別去碰她！”胸口不斷湧出的憤怒促使Sam上前把其中一個大男孩從老鷹身邊推開，老鷹氣喘吁吁地瞪大金色的眼睛對他眨眼。“她受傷了然後你們只會讓情況更糟。”Sam脫下自己的夾克向躁動的大鳥地過去，為自己換來一聲啼叫以及更多對話。

_那是什麼？聞起來很溫暖。_

“這個可以保持你的安全。”Sam說道，彷彿這是世界上最自然的事。“我會幫你再次飛起來的。”

年長的男孩們在Sam靠近並用外套裹住地上那嘶叫不停著的大鳥時四散了去。

_兩腳人也能說我們的話？我想你們不全都是那麼壞_ 。她發出老鷹和猛禽特有的奇特噪音，緩緩在一堆外套中安穩下來。Sam和緩地把她包住，用外套袖子墊在她染血又羽毛散亂的受傷翅膀下。 _你怎麼會說我們的話？_

“我不知道。前一秒我聽到的還是鳥叫聲但下一秒......我突然完全聽懂你說什麼。就像你在說兩腳人的語言。”Sam 對她坦承，一邊抱著沉重的大鳥走進學校，踏著緩慢而穩定的步伐走向科學老師Hernandez太太的辦公室。”這樣側身妳的翅膀會不舒服嗎？”

_會_ ，她喘息著嘆氣，白翳遮住了眼睛又掀開，眼珠轉回金色。 _我不知道能不能再飛起來。_

“妳可以的，她們會把你治好，我保證。”Sam站在教室門口這麼對她說。

“Sam？！喔你把她帶到這兒來了。”

“你怎麼知到她是個女孩？”Sam問道，對於能聽見大鳥的聲音這一點保持了沉默。

“嗯，老鷹是所謂的兩性異型物種，女孩的體型比男孩大。她太大隻了，不可能是個男孩。”Hernandez太太微笑著回答。“這裡，把她放進紙箱裡─“

老鷹在Hernandez太太伸手時對她發出威脅的低低嘶鳴。 _不！除了這男孩誰也別碰我。_

“噢老天啊。”

“我想我可以把她放進箱子裡，能讓我試試嗎？”Hernandez太太遠遠地在一邊拍掉舊紙箱上灰塵的同時，Sam禮貌地開口問。他不確定一定能做到，但是這就像Sam知道媽媽的生日一樣自然而然。

”好了。”他把老鷹安穩地放進鋪了舊毛巾的紙箱裡，確保她的翅膀不會撞到任何地方。“我想她睡著了。”

“沒錯，我想她的翅膀傷得很重，Sam。”Hernandez太太喃喃自語著，同時在學校的電話上按著撥號鍵。“你好，我想要詢問一下老鷹救傷的事？”

電話那邊的人說了一長串，Hernandez太太不停發出各式各樣贊同和瞭解的狀聲詞。

”她現在很安靜，我的一個學生把她用夾克包起來，只留了翅膀在外面。除了那男孩之外她不肯讓任何人碰她。”她皺著眉頭看向Sam和老鷹。“我想我可以帶他一起去。”

又一會兒之後電話掛斷了。

“Hernandez太太？”

“我們得問問妳媽媽能不能幫我們把這個女孩送到老鷹山保育中心。”

“真的嗎？”Sam燦笑著抱起了沉重的大紙箱，樂於接受這個任務。

______________________________

接下來發生的一切對一個八歲(確切來說已經八歲九個月了)的男孩來說非常奇特。他不被允許進入鳥舍，但是他坐在外頭的地上，與她談論在鳥兒醫治癒合的那一天所看到的一切。

“然後今天......今天有別的鳥跟我說話了，他比妳刻薄得多了。”

_怎麼會，是小鳥嗎？_ Redwing脫離疼痛的糾纏後說起話聽起來有點像是Sam的媽媽。

“海鷗。”Sam聳肩，一邊從圍籬縫隙遞了一塊烤牛肉進去，Redwing在牛肉掉到地上之前接住了。

_那就說得通了，他們是最無理的品種。_

“他想要吃我的另一個三明治。”他咬了一大口芥末烤牛肉三明治，邊嚼邊說，“那個是鮪魚的。”

_你下次可以帶隻老鼠來嗎？如果可以的話要活的。_ Redwing一邊梳理沒有包紮的那隻翅膀一邊戲弄Sam， _如果你想的話帶隻活的海鷗來也可以。_

“你要練習捕獵嗎？”他靠在圍欄的鐵線網邊，讓鳥兒可以撥弄他的頭髮。在她第三次要求他轉身時 Sam停止發問。

_你是個敏銳的小傢伙，對，我已經吃膩了死老鼠和生肉片_ ，她輕聲啼叫著， _但也不是說我不喜歡吃你給我的東西，Sam。_

“我知道啦，”她在鳥喙碰觸到耳朵時笑了出來。“如果非要我自己捕獵維生我也受不了的。”

”嘿，小朋友，你不應該靠那麼近──”Redwing對一個還不太認識Sam的實習生發出威脅的低鳴。

“Jeff，你才來沒多久吧。”Dazi在後頭哼了一聲。“Sam和Ella是最好的朋友，她基本上痛恨其他所有人。” (譯註：前後文看起來保育中心把Redwing取名為Ella)

“...連Evans醫生也是嗎？”

”對。”

”是喔。”

“你真該慶幸Sam和Ella個性完全不一樣。”

______________________________

Redwing要被野放的那天，Sam偷偷哭了一小會兒。他擦乾眼淚，用媽媽遞給他的紙巾擤了鼻涕。 Redwing對他發出一聲歡快的啼鳴，然後直直飛上雲霄，高到幾乎看不見的地方。Sam轉身走向車子時洩氣地垮下肩膀。

他在Redwing落在右肩上輕啄他卷曲的頭髮時嚇了一大跳。

“噓！”

_我不會離開的。_ 她輕聲對Sam說著，小心地踩在Sam的肩頭，好讓爪子不會勾破Sam的外套。 _你救了我的命還讓我在已經失去信心的時候相信能再次飛翔。_

“我不能養你，年齡還不到呢。”

_我可以跟你回家，在你家附近做窩，直到你成年。_

“那還得等六個夏天，或是更久。”Sam對鳥兒警告道，但是保育中心的員工在遠處對他搖頭。

“Sam？”Dazi咬住嘴唇帶著苦笑耐心的叫住Sam。

“什麼？”

“我們可以幫你追蹤她，如果你覺得需要的話。你如果能通過考試然後找到保證人的話，就能拿到馴鷹人的執照，”Dazi指了指帶著長手套的Jeff，他正準備抓住Redwing，但是沒成功，再次嘗試時還被啄了一口。

“媽呀！”

“她不喜歡你，”Dazi白了他一眼，“Ella會去她喜歡的地方。”她給了Sam一隻長手套，教導他伸出手臂，讓Redwing能落在他的手臂上。

__________________________________________

在Sam長大的過程中，每週末他都會去拜訪Redwing，當Redwing介紹自己剛在學飛的孩子們給他時感到受寵若驚。

_Darkwing, Sparrowhunt, Mouser，這是Sam。_ Redwing驕傲地介紹。

_**兩腳人？**_ Sparrowhunt好奇地從枝頭靠近，她幾乎是紅翼的翻版，體型和媽媽差不多一樣大了。 _ **媽媽說你救了她的命。**_

“我幫助她治療翅膀。”Sam一邊輕輕撥弄Redwing胸前的羽毛，一邊回應，“我猜那對猛禽來說是足以致命的傷害。”

_**我們獵捕的鳥在被媽媽折斷翅膀後總是飛不了多遠。**_ Sparrowhunt飛到Sam的腿上， _ **你在幹嘛？**_

“在給你媽媽拍拍，她說感覺很好，就像在理毛。”

_**哦。**_ Sparrowhunt把頭湊到Sam空著的那隻手邊， _ **我也可以要拍拍嗎？**_

“當然。”

__________________________________________

Sam進到寵物店的時後忍不住微笑，因為所有鳥類突然間都安靜下來，特別是在櫥窗裡叫個不停的吸蜜鸚鵡。

**你跟其他人不一樣。** 吸蜜鸚鵡發出低低啼叫。

“對。”Sam回答道，完全不管跟鳥兒對話時店員投向他的奇異眼光。“我可以靠近看看這隻鳥嗎？我保證不會讓他飛走。”

“孩子，你得有個大人幫你保證。”

“你可以找個店員看著我嗎？”店員們無聲的面面相覷，像在玩什麼遊戲一樣，最後大家都看向店經理。

“好吧，但是如果那隻鳥飛走了你們得照價賠償。”經理皺著眉頭說，Sam一邊答應著，一邊對吸蜜鸚鵡伸出手，鳥兒就這樣順著他的手跳上肩膀，又爬到男孩毛茸茸的蓬亂捲髮裡。“搞什麼鬼...”

“我說過他不會飛走的。”Sam一邊說著，一邊抬眼看向頭上的吸蜜鸚鵡。“他只是想出來晃晃。”

**真是個有趣的兩腳人，雖然你身上沒有鮮血但是聞起來卻像隻老鷹。** 吸蜜鸚鵡好奇的嗶嗶啼叫。

“對啊，Redwing來拜訪我之前都會在浴盆裡清洗乾淨。”Sam回答他，在寵物店店員眼裡看來他可能有點怪怪的。“你是從雨林來的嗎？”

. **..** **你是個聰明的小傢伙，我大部分的家人也都在這裡，我的伴侶也是，我們會被成對出售，所以也沒你想得那麼孤單。** 吸蜜鸚鵡一邊回應Sam的問題一邊用喙梳整他的捲髮，小心翼翼地解開打結處，這讓Sam感到頭皮上輕輕扯動。

“噢，是嗎。”

**快到吃飯時間了，你把我放回去吧。**

“我好了，先生。”Sam溫柔地把吸蜜鸚鵡從頭髮裡抓出來，乖巧地等著店員打開飼養籠，鳥兒輕巧地飛落到龍裡的橫木上。聒噪的鳥兒在Sam對他揮手道別時發出甜蜜的叫聲回應。“謝謝你，經理先生。”

__________________________________________

他遇到了更多鳥兒，他們似乎已經明白Sam能聽懂所有鳥類說的話。 他們抱怨地鐵站的空間，還有其他傻事，比如誰有權在華盛頓公園裡抓蚯蚓，最重要的是，有鳥兒想講故事給他聽。

他在二月下旬遇到了第三種鳥，那天他戴著一條配有耳罩的藍色圍巾和他叔叔的舊棕色手套以及他的新夾克（Redwing的爪子去年十一月終於撕碎了他的風衣袖子）。

**是他嗎？**

_吼，如果我們像兩個樹瘤一樣坐在這裡他永遠不會回答我們的啦。_

_**你** **...** **你好？**_ 這隻鳥很小，體色是明亮的藍色，有著橙色的胸部，是翠鳥。Sam在空閒時讀了很多關於鳥類的文章。他發現當認錯他們的種類時，鳥兒們覺得會被冒犯。 _ **你就是那個獵鷹嗎？**_

“你們是這樣稱呼我的啊？”Sam笑出聲，伸出手指讓鳥兒停棲，“聽起來好正式。”

_**我告訴你吧。**_ 另一隻比較大的翠鳥帶著得意的語氣開口。

_對，對，你說的對......所以傳聞是真的。_

“對，”Sam哼了一聲，“你們有什麼事嗎？”

_**沒有啦，我們只是想可以跟你說說有一次河水太早就結冰我們困住了，結果被人類救出來的事嗎？**_ 最小的小翠鳥啾啾地問道。

“聽起來超酷的。”Sam靠在小溪橋的欄杆上。 “發生了什麼？”另外兩隻在他的頭髮裡找好位子停下，像在自己家一樣。

Sam笑著聽小小的鳥兒開始說人類打碎冰封河面的史詩故事，這讓翠鳥們的食物來源一直到遷移季節都無虞。

_**所以我們變超胖的，差點沒辦法飛回巢裡去。** _

**你是說你自己吧！我們之中有一個是比較克制的！**

_冷靜點，我們已經是巢友(nestmate)了對吧？_ 年紀大一點的鳥兒問道，Sam盡其所能緩慢地點頭， _很高興認識你。_

**__________________________________________**

當爸爸媽媽在一個月之內相繼離世，Sam崩潰了。Dazi領養了他和妹妹們，並且在最初的幾個月讓他們和她睡在同一張床上。

Sam想要怒吼、大哭、報復世界，但是Dazi找到方法讓他保持正常，她確保Sam花上大量的時間和Redwing以及她的孩子們待在保護區裡，只有Darkwing偶爾會回領地去看看。

鳥兒們幫助他控制情緒並走過對世界不公平的控訴，並且教導他幫助妹妹也走過這一段路。

Sam把Tanya和Maharet緊緊帶在身邊，教導女孩們保護自己，不要輕易被挑釁，也不要涉入無法自己解決的危險中。

__________________________________________

大部分時間，他低著頭走過學校。Sam友好但謹慎，總是願意伸出援手。他對鳥類的能力越發增長，和他交談過的物種多於他到目前為止所知的種類，其中一些幾乎是空靈的（例如老鷹們和優雅到令人驚訝的烏鴉和渡鴉）。

**Samuel** **，你今天學到了甚麼？** 渡鴉Bone在Sam放學後幫忙打掃保護區的空地時問他。

“數學和歷史，明天會上理科。”Sam完成手上的工作後，爬到樹上坐在Bone身邊。

**歷史？怎樣的歷史？**

“華盛頓的歷史，你有一些故事可以告訴我對嗎？”他笑著問。

**我是想這視情況而定，看你想聽什麼。我們的族類中有許多耳語流傳，對我們來說保存著先人所見的歷史是責任。** Bone輕聲說。

“那，如果談到美國(獨立)戰爭......”

**那可以追溯到哪場戰爭和我們數算了多少犧牲者，渡鴉們是生命、死亡和戰爭的生物，記住這一點，** **Samuel。**

“我會的。”他把每一課都深深的記在心裡。

__________________________________________

在他大四的時候，Sam被稱為有用的鳥語男孩，主要是因為他在保護區幫忙。他一直都是排球隊和田徑隊員直到畢業。Redwing從他大學一年級開始就跟他形影不離，是他的註冊商標，這也可能與他的綽號有關。

他去接受軍隊基本時訓練離開了她，結果卻發現她在遷徙季節以外的時間飛行了幾千英里跟著他。

“Redwing。如果你一直跟著我，你會讓研究鳥類行為的科學家心臟病發作的。” Sam在熄燈前讓她進入營房窗口時開起玩笑。

_我想念和你聊天的時光，_ 她輕聲啼鳴，幾乎沒有發出任何噪音。 _我所有孩子都離開了，我沒找回過去那樣的狩獵激情，Sam。_

“Wilson，你帶了一個女孩回來？”

“沒有。”Sam嗆了隊裡那個愚蠢的傢伙一聲，“在他們抓住你之前先走吧。”她點點頭飛入夕陽中，陽光映在她的肩頭仿如火光，她發出 **- _KEE-YEEH-_** 的啼鳴聲對Sam道晚安。

_晚安，我早上再過來。_

**__________________________________________**

Redwing出現得太頻繁，以至於當她落在Sam的肩膀上時，也不會引起太多騷動。

“Wilson...你肩膀上是站了隻老鷹嗎？”

“是的長官。”Sam熟練地迅速回答其他任何可能有的問題。“她是我的，而且她也不會造成任何傷害，長官。”

“...你有許可證或是其他證件甚麼的吧，Wilson？”是官長挑起眉問他。Sam摸出了麻薩諸塞州的馴鷹人執照，同時用臉蹭蹭Redwing的胸羽。“她會帶來什麼麻煩嗎？”

“不會，只要別碰她就一切都沒事，長官。”Sam用手指撥弄鳥兒胸前的羽毛，她同意地輕輕啼了一聲。

“你們聽到了，別碰那隻鳥。”士官長喊道，然後帶著沉思的表情轉向他。“如果她千里迢迢跟著你到這兒來，來自華盛頓的一等兵Wilson，那她會永遠跟著你嗎？”

“很可能，長官。我很抱歉。”

“可以為我們所用。”

“是的，長官。她非常聰明而且忠誠，她有能力待在這兒。” Sam很強硬地看著她，她發出老鷹獨特的鳴叫聲，往後獵鷹和老鷹廣為人知。“如果您允許，她會跟我上飛機。”

Redwing憤怒地喘著氣，她被冒犯了，在一連串的羽毛和尖厲鳴叫聲中起飛，其中的意思Sam肯定不需要翻譯。

__________________________________________

他被派往內華達州空軍基地的第58救援中隊，大部分的時間忙於訓練，偶爾需要協助洪水災情救援。Redwing成為第58救援中隊的非官方吉祥物，因為如果不是她在受災地區的空中盤旋巡視，有許多人會淹死。

“他到底跟著你多久了，Wilson？”他們坐在一棟建築物的陰涼處時Riley問，Redwing正從一個特別為她保留的寬邊杯中喝水。

“到現在已經......十三年了，她不是最年長的，但是和我最親近。”

“最年長的呢？”

“佛羅里達的一隻鳥。”Sam輕輕地聳肩，這讓Redwing不滿地啄了他的耳朵一下。“喔好痛。”

_在我們看來，她相當德高望重，你得對她尊重點。_  Redwing責備道，Sam邊道歉邊撫摸她的翅膀。

“抱歉。”

_道歉被接受了。你要告訴這個人你的秘密嗎？_ 當Riley看著Sam和Redwing時，她低聲說道。

“啊，該死，我的確該讓一些人知道這件事。”Sam轉向Riley隨意地說：“我可以跟鳥說話。”

“好吧。你熱昏頭了，Sam。我以為你說 ... ”Riley假裝在Sam翻白眼之前挖挖耳朵。

“你是。”

“嗯嗯，如果我親眼看到，那我就相信。”

Sam用兩根手指在嘴里吹響哨聲，發出呼喚基在地邊緣築巢金鷹的信號。

**你叫我，獵鷹？** 巨大的鷹落在他的膝蓋上，小心翼翼地讓爪子不要刺穿衣物。

“這個人想證明我和可以鳥說話。”

**你是說你的秘密？我警告你這樣不明智，** **Samuel** **，但這傢伙似乎和你很親近。** 她發出斷斷續續的嘶鳴聲。

Sam一句一句對Riley重複著金鷹的話。Riley差點昏過去，老鷹用羽毛刷過Riley的臉，他最好的朋友坐下來大口喘息。

“你...你真的能和他們說話。你有沒有告訴其他人？”

“只有你。”Sam給Riley一個緊張的微笑，Riley小心翼翼地擁抱他，確保不要碰到任何一隻鳥。“很酷吧。”

“你再炫耀我扁你喔。你認識Redwing多久了？”

“從我八歲開始，我第一次聽到鳥說話就有停止過，”Sam承認，他用雙手向兩隻猛禽揮手致意。他們正以種族特有語言交流，是一種較少使用的方言，但Sam仍然能聽懂，他用比較好理解的方式對Riley解釋。

“哇，你保守這個秘密很長時間，只能跟大型鳥類溝通還是全部都可以？”

“所有種類，但有時候不能完全了解他們的意思......”

__________________________________________

當Riley墜落時Sam尖叫了。他被爆炸推力往後震飛，但是Redwing和該地區大部分鳥類團結起來，伴隨可怕的淒厲鳴叫聲迫近。敵人被猛禽尖利的爪和喙逼退，當Sam回到基地時，眼淚已經被風吹乾。

他跌跌撞撞地降落，煙灰和塵霧足以講述他此刻無法說出的故事。

“你的同伴怎麼了？”

“火箭動力推進榴彈。”Sam在失去意識之前擠出幾個字。

__________________________________________

官方報告提到敵人身上前所未見的的傷口，但Sam不會告訴他們認何跟鳥兒有關的事。Redwing棲息在肩頭，帶來沉重但令人安心的重量，她安靜的低鳴出他認為再也聽不到的安慰。

Tanya和Maharet連著幾天都打電話給他，在他受傷並且失去Riley後，她們的支持讓他能撐下去。

他出院後，獵鷹的翅膀和制服被遠遠鎖在諾克斯堡，如果不是因為他的姐妹和他的鷹，Sam幾乎是恍惚渡日。

Tanya每天都把他叫醒陪她晨跑，又戳又打強迫他起床。 Maharet要求他做一些事情來幫助自己和其他人，遞給他VA的小冊子，黑褐色的眼睛投來一個堅定的目光。

用Redwing的話說，她拒絕讓他在毯子裡停滯腐爛。她帶來了Anya(來自內華達州的老鷹)和Mouser，就是她唯一留在華盛頓區域的孩子，在Sam的姐妹們去上班之後讓他遠離床和毯子。

_起來！你得要吃東西還要動一動，Sam。_ Redwing站在他的床簷叫道。

_**Samuel** **，起床。最晚起床的獵食者就是死掉的那個。**_ Anya落在他的腿上，居高臨下盯著他的同時爪子輕輕陷進他的肉裡。

**Sam** **，求你了？** Mouser大部分的時間很安靜，只有偶爾會和Sam及Redwing說一兩句話。他曾經被不肖馴鷹人捉住並且用來捕獵，只是在他完全不配合時才被放走。(Sam聽完Mouser說這件事之後舉報了那個巡鷹人。)

**“** 我...我起床了Mouser，你有幫我打開咖啡機了嗎？”Sam打了大大的呵欠。

**有。**

_**你還有很多事要學習，** **Samuel** **，快起來！**_ Anya一邊說著一邊從他腿上飛起來，落在廚房高背椅上。

他有一個鷹籠但是鳥兒們很少使用，除非他們真的身體狀況不好。這意味著幾乎所有的家具上都散落著羽毛，每個週末他都必須大掃除一次。

“好啦，好啦，霸道的鳥兒。”他喃喃地抱怨，在走到浴室的同時溫柔地用手指揉揉老鷹和禽準的頭頂。

_那是因為我們愛你，Sam。_ Redwing看著Sam開始準備晨跑裝備後對他說。

“我知道，”Sam從浴簾後把頭探出來，“還有不要站在我的馬桶上梳毛，Anya，上禮拜我差點被妳嚇尿！”

_**我只是想幫你，** **Samuel** **。**_ 她開著玩笑讓Sam輕聲哼笑出來。

“對對對對，你總是這麼說。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

他恢復得很緩慢，但是跟他說話的鳥類和人類都逐漸增加。

Sam注意到當他吃東西時有鴿子在他的腳下蹭來蹭去，在他喝完咖啡吃完巧克力手指餅乾後，有兩隻足夠勇敢的鴿子飛到他身上。他差點要唱出魔法奇緣裡那首傻兮兮的主題曲，有時候他覺得自己簡直就是女主角Giselle，雖然他只能和鳥兒對話。 

無論如何，最初的幾個音符還是從他的嘴裡溜出來，鳥兒很好地和起音，以至於Sam笑出來，笑到差點都流眼淚了。

“媽媽快看！那個男人是迪士尼公主。”有個 小女孩拉著媽媽的袖子，當她的母親把她拉往反方向時，Sam對她眨眨眼，告訴其中一隻鴿子去落在小女孩的手指上，在鴿子飛走之前，她像鳥兒似的咕咕咕咕地笑了一下。

“我喜歡我的工作。”Sam低喃了一聲，讓鴿子們都開始竊笑。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

整個H.Y.D.R.A.帶來的爛攤子最終讓翅膀回到Sam身邊，Redwing給他的警告晚了一秒，以至於冬兵抓住了他。

_SAM！_ 她哭了出來，爪子在織物撕裂前短暫地抓住他的襯衫。 _Anya，叫其他老鷹快來！_

Sam慢慢地降落，老鷹，遊隼和 **海鷗** （就是Sam所知道最自私的鳥）抓住他的翅膀並讓他滑向神盾局總部大樓。他在Rumlow面前停了下來，在對方不可置信的表情中一拳打向他的鼻子。

他進入直升機標時Fury注意到一件事，他們被老鷹護送了幾英里，Redwing設法滑入直升機翼帶起的暴風範圍，帶著憤怒的 _ **-KEE-YAAR-**_ 叫聲用她的翅膀掃過Sam頭部。

“哎喲！我已經受傷了，Red。”

_再一次挑戰這個特技，我們可能就無法幫助你安全降落了。_ 她說出的每個字都伴隨利喙一下輕啄。

“我很抱歉，好嗎？但我不能做出任何承諾。” Sam把她抱在胸前，確保不要壓到她的任何飛羽。

_我猜這樣已經很好了。_ Redwing怒氣沖天，發出大聲噪音。

“你想讓我們知道談話內容嗎，Wilson？”往安全方向前進時Fury問他。

“不很想，這有點像被媽媽教訓。” Sam心不在焉地回答，用手指滑過Red被煙灰覆蓋的羽毛。

“...好吧。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

當Steve終於醒來時，Sam正在醫院的餐巾紙上塗鴉，Redwing對他畫羽毛的能力發表了諷刺性的評論。

_我可以畫得更好，而且我沒有手指喔。_ Sam翻了個白眼，你的同類醒來了。

“Sam？”

“Steve。”

“你肩上真的有隻鳥還是我看到幻覺？”在Sam倒了杯水遞給他喝之前，Steve大聲問出來。

“她在這兒，Redwing，見見Steve。Steve，這是我的老鷹Redwing。”

“她很漂亮。”Steve在聽見Marvin Gay一秒後咕噥。

“他認為妳很漂亮，但不知道那張撲克臉背後真正的意思。”

Redwing愉快地發出一聲鳴叫， _不再隱藏你的能力了嗎？_

“不了，我已經厭倦對人和鳥說謊，”Sam回應Redwing時，Steve一臉迷茫。 “我可以跟鳥說話。你知道，知道這件事的最後一個人已經離開我......”

“Riley？”Steve猜測，然後從Sam放在杯子裡的那根吸管中喝了一口水。

“是的，他很能接受這件事，也幫我保密。”

“嗯嗯， Gabe 和狐狸也是這樣。”Steve露出短暫而辛酸的笑容說道。

“哦？”他不太了解這句話裡透露的信息，如果是他所理解的那樣，Sam簡直激動壞了。

“他像你和老鷹說話一樣對他們說話。”Steve說，而Sam下意識的反應就是問Gabe在哪裡。 “他的兒孫都沒有這種能力，Gabe現在也沒有那麼清醒但是......我會帶你去見他。”

“謝啦。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam對咆嘯突擊隊的Gabriel Jones第一印象很簡單，Gabe和他一樣。

狐狸聚集在他的腳下，一隻非常瘦長的狐狸趴在腿上，心不在焉地啃著他的手。

“Gabe，這是Sam Wilson。Sam，這是Gabriel Jones，咆嘯突擊隊的成員，也是神盾局的元老之一。”Steve介紹道，但是空氣中已經竄出其他人看不到的電流霹啪作響著。

“你也是這樣，孩子。”Gabe的聲音強而穩定，他輕拍旁邊的一個位置。Redwing在他的肩上輕輕抖動揉搓她的羽毛。“受到物種限制嗎？”

“全都可以。”Sam說著，一邊看向鴨子和小鴨爭論池塘里最好的食物。“我設法將其中的大部分當成白噪音，也更傾向和猛禽溝通，因為他們吐字清晰，話語似乎也更能和我引起共鳴。”

”嗯哼，我們這種人不很多，應該持續保持聯絡。”

“你曾經遇見過......？”

“Dernier但是他保持安靜，從來沒人發現過。”Gabe聳聳肩，用手指穿過狐狸厚厚的皮毛。 “這是我的德國女孩Elaine的最後一個後裔。”

“Redwing是我的第一隻鷹，她有幾個孩子，我們有保持聯繫。”Sam溫柔地解釋著。

Steve幫助Tanya和Maharet收養的孩子們在沙池中建造了一個沙堡，高興地看起來好像是第一次做這件事。

Gabe輕輕地對Steve的互動嗤了一聲，“你得密切注意那傢伙。”

“有什麼特別的理由嗎，Jones先生？”

“叫我Gabe，而且你和我一樣都知道那傢伙超會吸引麻煩。你們可以去找Buck，但要確保Steve有吃東西而且記得自己是一個人，而不是超級士兵。”這是智者的回答。

“當然沒問題。”Sam和Gebe聊了一會兒，交換了些提和動物交談的小技巧。

“如果你們找到了，孩子，讓我知道。”

“我會的。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

在經歷一場噩夢之後，他遇到了另一隻猛禽，穀倉貓頭鷹輕輕地爬過他裸露的手臂，為他梳理頭皮上新長出來的柔軟捲發。

_獵鷹，我相信你沒問題了？_ 她把臉靠他的在臉頰上。

“比之前好。你叫什麼名字？”

_Titania，貓頭鷹們知道你的情況，但是我認為在你發出這樣的叫聲之後相較之下我沒有那麼可怕。_ 她抬起頭，Sam用指背撫摸著Titania柔軟的胸羽，那觸感不同於Redwing或Anya的。 _我今晚已經打完獵了_ _。你想和我聊一下嗎？你們_ _族類亡者和_ _我們的亡者可以溝通。_

Sam坐在他的扶手椅上，溫柔地盯著Titania，在帶著寒意的夜晚講述自己的故事，貓頭鷹專注地聽著，風在厚厚的亞麻窗簾裡飄動。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

過了幾個月後尋人依舊毫無進展，Sam做了一件他之前想過但是沒有付諸行動的事。他盡可能聚集了能找到的所有鳥類，請他們幫忙尋找James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes。

“動用你們的族類，動用你們所能用的一切力量，請幫助我找到那個人，若沒有他我的同伴......是不完整的。”Sam對各種鳥兒的領袖請求。

**我們無懼一切達成你的要求，** **Samuel** **。** Bone嘎嘎叫著回應。

_同意。_ Anya應和著，拍動她金色的翅膀。

_**我們會找到的，**_ Mouser輕聲低語，在Sam撫摸他的頭頂時靠近了一些，Redwing發出鼓勵的鳴叫，讓Sam把注意力轉移到面帶崇敬觀看這一切的Steve身上。

鳥兒們快速地飛散，各色羽毛紛亂交雜，金色線條和墨黑色，寶石紅與明天藍色，白色和雜色的羽毛，Sam能認出每一根羽毛的主人。

“這可..........真是太讓人震驚了。”

“的確如此。”Sam說著，往Redwing湊近一些，柔軟的羽毛在他的臉頰邊蹭過。

 

end


End file.
